For Better or Worse
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: Tutoring turns into so much more when feelings become known. When Edd turns up seriously hurt, everyone thinks Kevin set him up and Edd moves away before anything could get solved. Friends and family always try to do what they think is best for Edd instead of asking what Edd wants and letting him make his own choices. (Story is better than the title, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

_**TW: This story does involve some mentions of self-harm. I will mark the chapters and the sections in the chapters that mention or have it in there. Please try not to worry, there isn't much. Once Edd moves, it stops. I can't hurt my favorite little nerd too much!)**_

Eddward "Double D" Vincent woke up that morning bright eyed, bushy tailed and ecstatic to begin his first day of high school. Needless to say, he was out of bed, dressed, had breakfast and was out the door in record time, running over to his best friend's house. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that things have been strained between the three lately. They were growing up and growing apart and while he did not like to see that happen, he knew that childhood friendships sometimes didn't last forever, no matter what ridiculous promises you made.

Pushing all thoughts aside, he made a promise to himself to try to get their friendship back on the right path this year. "Eddy! Wake up, it's the first day of high school!" he calls out, knocking loudly.

The door opens to reveal a as usual crabby Eddy. Eddy just grunted in greeting "Why are you always so excited, Sock head? It's just school."

"Oh, come now, Eddy! Try to be excited!" Edd smiles brightly as they walk to get their lovable oaf, Ed. "Just think of all the new possibilities that await us!"

"Yay, four more years of living in the shadow of Kevin the douche bag. How fun..." Eddy complained rubbing the bruise on his arm.

"Well if you would stop antagonizing him, he wouldn't hit you" Edd explains right before Ed busts out of his house and tackles them both in a bone crushing hug. "Double D! Eddy! My two bestest pals!"

"Get off me, Ed! You're too strong for this shit!" Eddy snaps, pushing out of the hug. Ed whimpers like a puppy, making Edd glare at Eddy and tap his foot. "What?! Nothin' good ever comes out of a Monday morning with school!"

"That is no reason to take it out on poor Ed, Eddy" Edd says crossing his arms still holding his glare. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry Ed hugs like a vice!"

Double D sighs "It's alright Ed, Eddy just hates the world. Come on, lets go before we are late!" he calls back, dragging Ed after him leaving Eddy behind.

"Double D! Do you think they will have gravy for lunch today?!" Ed asks happily.

"No, Ed but I took the liberty of making you lunch as a 'happy first day of school' present" Double D smiles, holding up a lunch sack with Ed's name on it.

"Oh boy! I hope..." Ed looks inside and squeals happily "BUTTERED TOAST!" Kevin was just coming out of his house and walking to his bicycle when he heard Ed cry out. He just scoffs and shakes his head "Dorks..."

"Oh, come on Kev, get over it" Nazz giggles.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Eddy will just leave us alone this year, huh?" he asks hypothetically. He doubts that Eddy finally learned his lesson.

"I dunno, maybe? Let's just get to school" Nazz tries to persuade him, hopping onto the back of her best friend's bike. Kevin sighs and groans before kicking off and riding down the sidewalk. Cutting down one of the back alleys, he scoffs as he sees the dorks walking. 'Damn...' he thought before speeding up and zoomed past them.

Nazz yelps and grips the seat having almost fallen off "Damn it, Kevin! Warn a girl!" she hisses.

"Salutations Kevin and Nazz!" Edd calls out pleasantly, ignoring the bad look that Eddy gave him. Kevin just rode right past them, tossing a wave over his shoulder. Nazz called a greeting over her shoulder but held onto Kevin's waist.

"Double D, do you think Kevin like wheelbarrows?" Ed asks staring after him Edd laughs softly. "Oh Ed, I'm sure I don't know."

"Who cares about Shovelchin?!" Eddy squeaked.

"Oh, are you there, Eddy?" Edd sasses "I didn't know you cared enough to comment..."

"I don't know why all of the conversations we are having this morning is about that asshole!"

"Because you keep bringing him up Eddy!" Ed points out making Edd snickers. He knew that Ed was smarter than he let on.

Kevin pulled up at the bike rack, letting Nazz off before locking his bike securely. The Ed Trio walked up minutes later, saying their hasty goodbyes before they rush off to class. Strangely enough, Double D had his first class with Kevin and the only seat available was right behind the red head so he sits down and gets ready for a wonderful day of learning.

Kevin rolled his eyes as Edd sat behind him. He promised Nazz that he would be nice to the Ed's this year unless they started with him first. The week before Eddy got on his bad side with his usual scams and Kevin's anger snapped, punching the shortest Ed in the arm. From what he was hearing, Eddy was still bitching about it, which made Kevin smile.

The incident in question was a debacle in Double D's mind and that was saying something. In his opinion, Eddy deserved more than a punch. The kissing booth was a bad idea to begin with but then Eddy started harassing Nazz and Edd felt like Kevin deserved an apology for it so he gathers his courage and taps his shoulder. "E-excuse me, Kevin?" he murmurs timidly.

"Yeah?" Kevin looked over his shoulder, trying to not look as surprised as he was that Edd was talking to him.

"I- I wanted to apologize for Eddy's behavior the other day" Edd says, biting his lip nervously. He knew Kevin wasn't his biggest fan but he really did deserve the apology. "I've decided to put those childish schemes behind me as I'll not be helping him with them anymore. I don't know if it makes a difference, surely it doesn't after everything in the past..." he begins rambling picking at his fingers nervously though he had no idea why he was so nervous. It was just Kevin…

"Don't worry about it, seriously. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box but I'm certainly not the darkest either. I know Eddy was the main one, you and Ed were just going along with it just to shut him up."

"I-indeed. Just let me know if I can do anything for you, while Eddy is set in his ways, I would like to put the past behind us and maybe even become friends" he says brightly before stopping in his tracks panicking. "A-although I would completely understand if you don't wish to do that!" he says back tracking feeling like an idiot.

"Well, you would have to stop being scared of me for anything remotely close to friendship happening" he teased lightly.

"O-oh no, Kevin. I am not scared of you, I just get nervous when I am out of my comfort zone" he explains, blushing softly. "That and coupled with the fact I've been rambling like an imbecile" he laughs awkwardly.

Kevin chuckles "Regardless, I appreciate the gesture but you didn't have to." The teacher came in and called the class to order, causing their conversation to be put on an indefinite hold.

Edd happily sits there absorbing all the wonderful plans that the woman had for their class. When the bell rang, he was able to make it out into the hall before he was knocked down by one of the other students. "Watch where you're going!" the guy hisses making Edd flinch back as he begins gathering his belongings. "O-of course, m-my apologizes" he muttered.

Kevin shoulder checked the guy "Leave the dork alone. You don't have to be an asshole your whole life, Matt."

"Why? Is this little fag your boyfriend or something?" he hisses, making Edd blush brightly and gather his things quicker before standing up.

"I-it's quite alright, Kevin. It was my fault" he lies wanting to avoid conflict.

"Shut up, no one asked you!"

Kevin turned and pushed Matt hard into the lockers. "That's strike two... you don't have to be someone's boyfriend to be a decent person! YOU shut up!"

Matt glares at him but stays silent as Edd walks up and puts a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin, please… it's alright, I'm fine. There is no need for violence at a little name calling because I was clumsy" he says softly.

"I'm not having members of my team be a part of any stereotypical bullying bullshit. He's gonna be doing laps with me tonight at practice..." Kevin glared at Matt, promising an unpleasant practice tonight.

"Kevin, there's really no need" Edd insists picking at his nails and biting his lip.

"Whatever..." Kevin scoffed and turned to walk away, making sure that Matt and his friends walked away too. Edd scurries off to class, not wanting to be late and trying to forget that even happened.

As the weeks pass, the bullying persisted. Kevin did try to not let it happen but he couldn't always be there and he didn't need it on his rep that he was hanging around with the nerd of the school. Nazz was getting more and more frustrated with him as where his parents since his grades where slipping into the 'danger zone'. Eventually, his Chemistry teacher called him into a private after class meeting. "What's up?" Kevin greeted nervously.

"I'm afraid to say that if you don't pass the next big chapter test, that you're going to be kicked off the JV team. You need at least a B on it" Mr. Wilson sighs deeply, knowing that Kevin was actually trying but failing.

"What?! That's shit! I'm really trying! I can't help that I don't understand!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to get kicked from the team as I can see you are trying hard. The only thing I can think of is for you to get tutored by my top student and that's if he will help you. As of late, he has been refusing to tutor anyone."

"Can you ask him for me? I'll pay him..."

"It's not my grade, you ask him. His name is Eddward Vincent and you better not waste his time or bully him in any way" the teacher warns.

"Well if he has been refusing to tutor, what makes you think he will tutor me?!"

"Go ask him, he is your last chance. He has free period right now he should be in the library, you can't miss him. He sticks out like a sore thumb" Mr. Wilson says writing a note to excuse him from the first half of his next class and passing it to him. "Now go on and be nice!"

Kevin groaned, taking the note and left the teacher's office. He grumpily made it to the library and tried to search out Double D. 'He's not going to help me! My friends have been bullying him since school started! Ugh!' he thought bitterly.

The nerd in question was reading up on the latest issue of science weekly for fun having already completed any homework he had. Finally finding him, Kevin reached out and gently grabbed his shoulder. "Hey..."

Edd yelps and flinches "Please not today, gentlemen!" he squeaks quietly falling out of his seat.

"Whoa! Dude! I'm sorry, it's just me!" Kevin jumped back.

The small Raven sighs in relief and sits back in his chair. "Salutations, Kevin. I do apologize if I startled you" he says visibly relaxing a bit as he brushes wrinkles out of his pants. "How may I help you?" he asks automatically assuming he needed something.

"I-I need your help... I know I'm the last person you should feel obligated to ever help but I really need some guidance in chemistry. If I don't pass this test at the end of the month, the school will kick me off the football team."

"Of course, I'd be glad to help" Edd smiles brightly "anything for a friend."

"Really?! Mr. Wilson said that you were refusing to tutor people this year?"

Edd blushes and nods, biting his lip "Yes, well I have a lot on my plate but I can help you. It's no problem."

"A-are you sure? If you have a lot of your plate, then I can see if I can find someone else. The test isn't until the end of the quarter."

"No! No absolutely I'm sure, I don't mind at all!" he says quickly "as I said anything for a friend and you've been helping me behind the scenes as it were."

Kevin sighed gratefully "Great, when are you free so we can study?"

"Well, I am free every night really. It's a matter of getting you free from practice" he muses biting on his lip.

"I'm normally home around 5-ish... did you want to do this at your place or mine?"

"I would feel more comfortable in my own home, thank you" he responds immediately.

"Alright, well I'll be there between 5 or 5:30. Thanks a lot, Edd. Can you do me one last favor and keep this between us?" Kevin askes shyly, he didn't want Edd to be targeted more because of helping him.

Edd blinks in confusion but nods "Yes, of course I can."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you at 5!" Kevin turned and walked out of the library to his class which he would probably just skip anyway.

The rest of the school day passes much the same way it always does for Double D, mercilessly

his own, however, it was Matt and his friends. He was currently in the middle of doing said homework when his doorbell rang. "Oh dear! I lost track of time!" he gasps, standing up forgetting about the piles of paper on his coffee table before he opens the door. "Good evening, Kevin, come in take your shoes off, please" he says motioning him to enter.

Kevin kicks his shoes off and places them neatly by the door. Looking around he sees the spacious home was immaculately clean and tidy, nothing seemed out of place. "Whoa... your place is super clean, dude."

"Yes, well I have a slight case of OCD and it's just mother and I so I make sure the house stays clean" he giggles pulling down his sleeves to hide his arms. "Please this way" he says motioning to the living room. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asks.

"Some water would be nice. I'm dying from practice."

"Of course, make yourself at home. I'll be back in a moment, would you like some pizza?" he asks walking into the other room.

"Yeah, if you got it" Kevin sat on the white couch and set his bag on the floor. He was exhausted, not only were his teachers breathing down his neck but so were his coaches. He sighed and leaned back against the soft cushions, feeling his tired body start to relax.

Edd comes back a few minutes later with a bottle of water. "I hope cheese is alright, that's what I ordered" he says handing him the water before he begins cleaning up all the papers.

"That all your homework? How do you have time to tutor me?"

"O-oh... no don't worry about all this" Edd says dismissively hiding the names on the papers, pushing them into a notebook.

"Are they still bugging you?" Kevin asked, seeing Matt's name.

Edd stiffens for a moment and tugs at his sleeves "I don't know to what you are referring to" he says finally pushing the papers off to the side.

"Tell someone. Tell the teachers or something. It pisses me off that I'm struggling but trying my hardest to keep my grades up to stay on the team but they can cheat and not have to worry about it!" Kevin crossed his arms and sat back with a huff.

"I don't want to cause problems and besides it's-it's no problem it's not like I have a life. Not now that Eddy won't talk to me anymore" he sighs.

Kevin cocked a brow "Why won't he talk to you?" He didn't know why he asked, he really didn't care but it just popped out.

"Uhm, well..." Edd sighs. "I finally told him that I wasn't going along with any more of his schemes and he got angry and took Ed with him" he says with a sad shrug. "But that doesn't matter, let's get started on this chemistry! What can I help you with?"

"Everything but I just need to get a B on this next test to buy me some time."

"I'll help you as long as you'd like, it's no problem." Edd says opening the text book to the first chapter they went over. "We will start from the first chapter we studied and move on from there. If there is information that you understand, let me know and we will skip it. No need to tutor you on things you already understand and waste that time."

As the evening drew on, Kevin was finally starting to get some of the easier stuff when he noticed Edd yawning. "I should get going. Thanks for the help, Double D" he says swinging his bag on his shoulder with a grunt.

"Oh, no problem! If you'd like help with your other homework, I'd be happy to help. I'll be up for a while yet with all this" he sighs deeply picking up the stack of homework.

"You're tired, I can see it. It's cool, don't worry about it. You should get some rest. Don't let those guys use you like that."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine" he murmurs, pushing up his sleeves, his tired mind making him forget that he was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Wha-? What happened to your arms?"

Edd blinks in confusion, following Kevin's gaze before he quickly pushes his shirt sleeves down again. "Nothing to worry about. Have a good night and pleasant dreams" he says dismissively.

"Look, I'm not good at this sort of thing but-" Kevin was cut off.

"But what Kevin?" Edd asks quietly staring at the papers in front of him.

"You don't have to do that. You're way smarter than that."

"Yes, that is all I have going for me" Edd scoffs. "I can't very well defend myself. I already went to a teacher about it but because they are on the football team, they just got a slap on the wrist and I got a slap in the face" he says, sounding a little bitter but then sighs and smiles gently. "Have a good evening Kevin, I will expect you same time tomorrow."

For whatever reason, Kevin felt bad. No one should have to go through that. He approached Edd "Give me some of them, Double D. Let me help you."

"I can't, these all have to get an A and if they don't I suffer for it" he says softly.

"I'm tryin' to help you here, dude..."

He sighs and bites his lip "A-alright..." he nods taking a few of them and handing them over. "Thank you, Kevin" he says softly, looking relieved and exhausted. In truth, he hadn't been to sleep at a decent time for over a month and it was dragging him down. He figured he could just correct all the mistakes, which would be easier than doing the homework fully.

Kevin grabs a huge chunk of papers and quickly leaves before Edd could mutter a complaint. He would take these directly to the Head Coach and make sure that this stops. Edd stares after him in horror and while it did take him a bit to settle down and relax, he was able to get some good rest for once. It was very refreshing to feel well rested in the mornings again.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, Edd rushed over to Kevin's house in hopes that he finished the homework. If he could get the papers before school started, he would have just enough time to correct any and all mistakes before Matt and his friends were any wiser. He knocked on the door lightly, bouncing a little from foot to foot impatiently.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman, that looked a lot like Kevin. "Oh hello, can I help you?"

"Good morning, I hate to bother you this early but is still Kevin home?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes, he should be getting ready for school. You're the boy from across the street, rjght? Eddward?" she asked ushering him in.

"Yes ma'am, I just wanted to check his homework since I am is tutor" he lies easily.

"Oh! You're the tutor! Thank goodness! He is upstairs, second door on the right" she gestures up.

He smiles gratefully to her "Thank you, ma'am!" He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, biting his lip nervously. When he didn't hear anything on the other side, he enters with a hand over his eyes. "Kevin?" he calls out. When he gets no response, he uncovers his eyes and gasps at the messy room. His fingers twitching with the need to clean it but he ignores that for now. When he sees Kevin's back pack, he rushes forward and was just opening it when the door opened again.

Kevin and Edd both froze as the redhead tightened his grip on the towel around his waist. "Uh, whatcha doin' in my room?"

"L-l-looking for the homework. They pick it up from m-me on m-m-my way to school" the smaller boy replies, looking everywhere but at the ginger blushing hotly.

"Don't worry about it. I took care of it."

"O-oh that's a relief, if you'll just give it to me so I can check it over and give it to th-" he rambles before getting cut off.

"I got it. You don't have to worry about it, seriously. Are you okay today?" Kevin asks, cocking a brow at the nervous teen.

"I-I didn't sleep much last night but that doesn't matter. Please, Kevin, just give me the papers."

"Why can you just let me take care of this? Just relax, Double D! Jesus!"

"What do you mean 'take care' of it?" Edd asks looking him in the eyes, clearly beginning to panic.

"I'll take care of it! Don't worry about how, just know that it's taken care-" Kevin fumbles his towel while trying to get dressed and it fluttered to the floor, completely exposed himself to Edd. Edd stiffens and sits there staring in shock for a moment before his nose begins bleeding, He presses his sleeve to it and runs out of his room and the house without a word and his face bright red.

"Well, damn..." Kevin groans and continues to get dressed. By the time he got to school, he didn't see the genius anywhere and he wasn't in their shared classes. Edd ended up not showing up to school that day. He told his Mother that he was feeling sick to his stomach, which was true to an extent.

Right before practice that day, Kevin went to the Head Coach and told him what was going on, about how Matt and everyone that had been forcing Edd to do their homework. "It's bullshit, Coach! I'm trying real hard to do MY work by MY self yet my tutor is so tired that he can hardly do his own homework!"

"I hear ya, Kevin. This kind of behavior won't be tolerated. I'll take care of it" the Coach agreed. Kevin thanked him and went about practice. He walked onto the field and smirked when Matt and his three friends got called into the Coach's office. He distracted the rest of the team by having them run drills and play for the entirety of practice.

Sometime after five, Edd dragged himself out of bed and trudged down stairs opening the door to a very smug looking ginger. He blushes hotly as the mornings events replayed in his mind but moved aside. "Shoes off please" he says softly, tugging at his sleeves again as the fabric was brushing against the new bandages he had on.

Kevin dropped his bag by the couch and sat down with a sigh. "I was able to fix things. You should be able to get some more sleep now."

Edd nods silently as he pulls out the text book. "Here's to hoping then" he murmurs, not really holding out too much hope that things would change for the better for him.

Two hours pass before Kevin leans back and groans "I'm really not stupid! Why is this so hard for me?!"

"Because you aren't applying yourself" Edd says instantly. "No offense, of course" he says quickly when the ginger gave him a dirty look. "Look, I'm sure there is something we can figure out to help you. What motivates you?"

"Currently? Staying on the team. But that doesn't seem to be helping!"

"You can't be thinking about that, it's just going to stress you out and make things worse" Edd says, rubbing his temples. "You can do this, Kevin. I know you can, you were doing marvelous yesterday. What changed?" he asks.

"I don't know... Can we just start this chapter over? I need to pass."

"If we really must, although I don't think we need to. Is something wrong?" Edd asks looking over at him for the first time that night.

"I'm sorry about this morning " he said with a slight blush.

Edd's whole face bursts into flames and he looks away. "Is that why you are so distracted?" he asks with a sigh. "You're upset because I saw you naked?"

"And you missed school..."

"Yes, well that doesn't matter, does it?" Edd asks quietly. "I'm still tutoring you, aren't I?" he stands and walks to the kitchen, trying to gain some sort of composure. "I wasn't feeling well this morning" he lies, reaching into the fridge to get a water. As he does, his sleeve rides up revealing some new gauze "Would you like a water?" he asks quickly hiding it again but not before Kevin saw it.

"More?" Kevin nods at Edd's arms.

"More what?" he asks, purposely avoiding the topic and hands a water to the ginger.

"Edd, I know I haven't been the nicest to you growing up but I'm really trying here" Kevin tried, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, because you need something from me. Let us skip the niceties and get back to work, please" he says softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, then" Kevin hide the minor hurt in his voice, he downed the water and walked back into the living room, picking up his book again. "You lost me about here..." Edd nods and they get back to work. Awhile later, the Raven closes the book "That is two chapters in one night, you did very well. I will see you at school tomorrow."

As Kevin packs up for the night and heads home, there is a pregnant silence between them and was making studying tense. Once he was inside his door, he looked back and saw Edd turning off lights and heading upstairs. He sighed and went to bed, thinking of different ways to get Edd to realize that he wanted to help him, that he felt bad for bullying him for all those years. He knew he had to choose his words and communicate better but Edd had to open up a little and let him in too.

He went to bed with a slight headache.

Edd sighs softly and cleans up before going to bed. The next morning, he wakes up and gets ready but doesn't bother to eat before heading out the door. Unfortunately, the second he got into school Matt and his cronies grab him. "Gentlemen please! What is this about?!"

"You went to the Coach and snitched!" Matt sneered in his face.

"No! I didn't I swear!" Edd exclaims trying to get out of their grasp.

"Then how did Coach find out, huh, you little asshole?!"

"I-I don-" and then it hit him. It was Kevin… Kevin much have turned them in and his stomach dropped. He opened his mouth to tell them it was their Captain… but he made a promise and he was a man of his word. He sighed and tried to distance himself from the situation. He knew that even if he did call for help, it would only make things worse on him once they returned. So he stayed quiet and hoped to black out before the pain got to be too much for his already frail body to take.

As Kevin got to school, He saw Matt and his friends walking down the hallway, laughing. He cocked a brow as they passed him with greetings. Once they were out of the hallway, Kevin knew something was up. At the very end of the hall, he saw a crumpled form against the wall and his stomach dropped. Kevin approached the prone form cautiously, instantly recognizing him. "Edd?"

A small groan comes out of the Raven as he tries to stay conscious. His whole body hurt. They had done a number on him and he was fairly certain at least one of his ribs was bruised, if not broken.

"Edd...?" Kevin kneels down and tries to get him to sit up a bit. "Edd, c'mon... let's get you to the nurse."

He hisses in pain and almost blacks out when his body is jostled by the ginger. "No... Home..." he whimpers.

"The nurse can patch you up and then you can go home. Okay?"

Edd shakes his head and tries to pull away. "Please no..." he says trying to stand and push Kevin away. He had to get home, he couldn't go to the nurse as it would just cause more problems and he was so tired of being a burden to everyone.

"You're really hurt, Edd! Stop being so stubborn!" Kevin was honestly afraid to touch him, he didn't want to hurt him more.

"Kevin please get me home... they can't find out" he whimpers, clinging to the redhead weakly.

"Who can't find out about what? You're really hurt and you need a doctor!"

"You're smarter than that" Edd says looking at his bandaged wrists.

Kevin sighed. He knew that if it got discovered that Edd harmed himself, he would be taken away to a hospital for God knows how long. He knew that his grades would tank without the genius around. Kevin simply refused to believe the smaller voice in his head saying that he would actually miss him because he cared more than he should. "What do you want me to do?"

"Home... take me home" he murmurs blacking out for the time being, letting his body try to heal itself.

"Edd? ...Edd!" Kevin tries to roust him up but to no avail. Sighing, he pulled Edd up to his side and walked him very slowly back to their cul-de-sac. Eventually, he got to his home and kicked on the door. His mother answered the door. "Can I hel- Kevin? Eddward?!"

"He's hurt, Mom."

"Bring him in and set him down on the couch" she guided Kevin to place the smaller boy on the couch gently.

"What happened?" she asks beginning to push up his shirt but a hand stops her.

"Madam, I would greatly appreciate you not touching me" Edd says weakly, standing up with a groan.

"Eddward, I'm a nurse. Let me help you, please?" Kathryn tried to get him to sit back down.

"I think not, madam. I am very capable of taking care of myself" he says softly. "I do apologize for any distress I caused you."

"Edd, why don't you want help?!" Kevin asks from behind him.

"I don't see why you care... I will see you after five as usual" he says, casually exiting the house.

"Kevin, my decree makes me have to report him. He could die..."

"I know, but please don't. At least not right now. Can you hold off and see if I can talk to him?"

Kathryn sighs "I suppose but if anything else happens you have to let me intervene."

Edd spends the rest of the day resting and treating his wounds. Come five, Kevin is ringing his door bell again. "It's unlocked!" Edd calls from upstairs.

Kevin quietly opens the door and slips in. Not seeing the dork around he calls out "Edd?"

"Up here, I'm afraid we will have to do this in my room" Edd calls from his room.

Kevin cautiously made his way upstairs, a feeling of guilt creeping up into his gut. "Hey..." Kevin was stunned at how roughed up Edd looked.

Edd looks up from his bed where he had managed to sit up with a text book. Bandages covered his chest and arms but the blood was washed off of his face and he looked a bit better, if not worse for wear. "Hello, my apologies for not putting a shirt on it but hurts to lift my arms past a certain point. Shall we get started?" he asks opening the book wincing when it hit where one of them had kicked his leg.

"You need to get checked out. My Mom can help and she will be quiet about it as long as you go to her."

"No, my mother is a doctor. She will look me over when she gets home and I've dealt with this enough to know how to treat myself" Edd refuses, shaking his head.

"Your parents are hardly here though, please let me help you? I feel really bad ab-" Kevin was cut off.

"None of that has anything to do with you" Edd says softly.

"That's why you got beat up, isn't it?" Kevin asked slowly.

"I got beat up because you turned them in, yes" he admits wringing at his hands again. "But don't worry. When they asked who did it, I took responsibility solely. However, none of that really matters now, does it? Shall we get started on this?"

"It does matter when someone gets beat up because of me. I feel responsible, which sucks because you won't let me do anything to help you" Kevin crosses his arms defensively.

"Why does it matter?" Edd asks looking up from the text book. "You don't really care, no one does! So just stop acting like it!" Edd snaps, showing a side of himself that no one has really seen before. Not even Ed or Eddy…

"I brought you to my Mother to help heal you. Clearly, I value your existence! You claim we're friends and I care about my friends!"

"Oh yes, of course, 'friends'… Funny how when you asked for my help, you asked me to keep the fact we are in contact a secret" Edd says quietly looking away. "I didn't ask you to take me to your mother, I asked to be taken home."

"Dude, I didn't want you to be a target because you were tutoring me! I didn't want other people to be hounding you to tutor them or doing what Matt and his idiot friends do!"

"Oh yes, I am sure that's what it was" Edd nods. "I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with me being an outcast, just like I'm sure the only reason you turned them in was because you were upset that they were picking on me. It had nothing to do with you being upset because you had to work for your grade or that you were worried about me and my workload " Edd says bitterly, glaring at the redhead.

"What do you want me to say, D?! I'm trying to be nice here!"

"Yes, for the simple fact that you need something from me."

"No, it's just basic human decency! I see you're hurt and I wanna help! Why can't you understand that?" Kevin sassed back.

"Because no one cares!" he snaps "What makes you so different?"

"Because I'm trying! Who else do you have that is trying this hard just to get you to listen?!" Kevin inwardly smirked, knowing that was a good argument. He wasn't trying to break Edd, just get him to listen to reason and let someone help. If he would let Kevin in, than maybe he would be able to let others in too.

"N-no one..." he says softly tearing up, feeling utterly alone and scared.

"You think I would be this worried about you if it was just for my homework? You told me many times that you are 'fine' and 'you can do it' but everyone needs help sometime. Let me help you."

Edd thinks about it for a moment before biting his lip. His grip on his wrist tightening until his knuckles turned white. "H-how would you be able to help me?" he asks softly as a single tear slides down his cheek.

"I can help you heal, I can teach you self-defense and I can be there for you when you need someone to be."

He hesitantly nods "A-alright..."

"Will you let my Mother take a look at you?"

"No" he says, staying firm.

"So, when you pass out again, I have your permission to do what I deem fit to make sure that you wake up. Right?"

"Meaning what, Kevin?"

"Meaning I will do what I feel I have to, to make sure that you don't die. Point blank, simple" Kevin sat back and crossed his arms.

"As long as it doesn't involve anyone but us then I will accept your terms and conditions. I refuse to be a burden to anyone else, especially your Mother."

"It's her job! She is really worried about you, Edd... and no more of that!" Kevin sat forward again and pointed to his wrists.

"I-I can't promise that, I'm sorry..."

"Every time you feel like doing it, text or call me, ok? It hits deeper than you think. My favorite cousin did it, after I lost her I don't want to lose anyone else that way. Be it family or friend, it bothers me."

He nods "A-alright, I'll agree to that but I'll need your number."

Kevin happily agreed and they exchanged numbers, afterwards they got to work studying. After their little heart to heart, their study sessions went easier as Kevin was able to understand the material better and better. He was able to recall the facts and data with relative ease and while he was not up to Eddward's caliber, he was certainly better than he was when they first started. Their study sessions started to morph into more hangouts: they would work on their school work but they would just talk about anything. Kevin happily agreed and they exchanged numbers, afterwards they got to work studying. Both were still pretty selective but Edd was much more open about the things that happened to him at school and Kevin made a much larger effort to be more of a friend to him in and out of school. Nearing the end of the quarter, Kevin actually liked going to school. His parents were pleased with him grades and Kevin was allowed some more freedoms, however most of the time he would rather just stay in the cul-de-sac and study with his tutor… Edd made learning a bit more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys! My computer was crapping out on me and I just had major surgery on the 4/15/19 but my computer seems to be running better and I am recovering nicely!**_

Rummaging through his locker for a pencil, Kevin tossed a line for some confidence to the dork standing next to him. "I feel ready but I know as soon as I see that test, I'm gonna forget everything" he groaned.

Edd's mood had changed substantially during the last few weeks and he looks over at Kevin with a grin. "Nonsense! I've prepared you for this and I know you can do it! If you get a B or higher, I'll even make you dinner or something" he smiles, knowing how much the ginger loved his food.

"I should be trying to get a good grade to stay in my captain position but I'm honestly more excited about the food now" Kevin grinned.

Edd laughs "I'll cook anything you'd like, I'll even throw in dessert of your choice." He had grown fond and even began trusting the ginger more and more through their time together and his wounds were healing, mentally and physically. Everything seemed to be looking up for him and he was determined to try to enjoy it while it lasted.

Before Kevin could answer, a bluenette rested beside the wall next to Edd. "Hey, Edd! Ready to go to Algebra?" she asked sweetly. Having grown apart from Lee and her influence, Marie had toned down a lot and had eventually become a friend to Edd.

"Yes! I'll see you after school, Kevin, and don't worry! You will do excellent" he says confidently as Marie links her arm in his. Thanks for Kevin's friendship, Edd had gotten more confident and had grown closer to her. Even still, she knew something not even the red head knew and it was only because she came to him with her 'problem' first.

"How are things going with trying to get Nazz to notice you?" Edd asks with a small smirk.

"Nothing new to report but I did get to walk her to school today though."

"Well, that's a little progress!" Edd points out, trying to be optimistic as Kevin suggested.

"What about you? Have you thought about pursuing him?"

"Wh-who? Kevin?" Edd whispers biting his lip, looking around to see if anyone could hear.

"Yeah! He's a hot piece of ass anyone would have the honor to be on his arm! If I weren't gay..." Marie trailed off.

"P-please Marie… he isn't the way you and I are a-and..." he shakes his head trailing off. "I just don't want to lose him as a friend. One of the last few I have" he says and blushing. He had to admit she was right, the ginger was very attractive and he had had the pleasure of seeing him completely nude for the briefest of moments. Which was another thing he confided in Marie about and hoped she would keep that to their private moments together.

"Just curious, does Kevin compensate for it?" Or not…

"No... no, he does not" Edd says blushing bright red at the memory that refused to stay buried in the back of his mind.

"Hah! May owes me $20!" Marie laughs, texting her sister with an evil grin.

Edd groans and shakes his head, trying to get the image in the back of his mind so he had the chance at listening to the lecture today. "Oh god" he groans.

Just as they got to their class room, Marie pulls Edd to the side with a smirk. "Come on, hot stuff. You gotta wanna try it!"

Edd furrows his brow "No, Marie!" he scolds. "Absolutely not, what if he rejects me or worse yet, what if I lose him as a friend entirely?!" he hisses quietly. "He doesn't even know I'm... you know..." he whispers, not wanting to say it out loud.

"I don't think you have accepted it either" Marie said sadly. "Come on, let's get to class so I can gaze at a beautiful blonde for an hour."

Edd sighs and nods softly in agreement before they enter the room. After school, Edd is a nervous wreck he had had a talk with Kevin's teacher. Mr. Wilson had agreed to grade the test right after the ginger had taken it, which meant he would have the results any minute now.

Kevin knocked happily on the front door of Edd's home, bouncing back and forth on his feet. As soon as the door opened, Kevin pushed the test paper in his face, a red B+ written on it. "It worked!"

Edd smiles widely taking the paper. "That's wonderful!" he exclaims happily. stepping aside to let the ginger in and shutting the door. "I told you that you could do it!" he praises.

"I feel good too! I never thought that I would care about getting good grades... this how you feel all the time?"

Edd laughs softly a hint of sadness in it. "Yes, I suppose... So! What do you want to eat then?" he asks handing him his test back.

"Your specialty... whatever you're really good at making. I'll eat just about anything of yours though" he smiled and laughed.

"Well, how do you feel about homemade spaghetti and meatballs?" Edd asks, rummaging through his fridge and freezer.

"Works for me" Kevin grinned, his parents were thrilled that his grades were improving and that made his life easier. Now he just had to keep it up.

Edd smiles brightly "Wonderful! I'll just thaw out the sauce as I always make it before hand and- oh my god- I sound like a rambling woman, I'm going to shut up now" he groans before rushing off into the kitchen and starting the water for the noodles.

Kevin sat in the living room and tipped his hat to cover his eyes. He was soon smelling wonderful herbs and spices. When he came over he was not that hungry but now he was starving. Edd made quick work of whipping up dinner. "Dinner is ready!" he calls from the kitchen. He had made a chocolate cake the day before, having all the faith in the world the ginger would pass his test.

Kevin raced into the kitchen and grinned widely "Everything smells great, Edd! I never really figured you would be such a whiz in the kitchen."

"Well, I had to eat somehow, did I not?" he giggles sassily before sitting down next to Kevin. "I knew you would pass and I noticed you were fond of chocolate so I took the liberty of making that" he says pointing to the decadent cake.

Kevin moaned "I'm gonna have to hit the gym extra hard this weekend, might have a run a few more laps around the neighborhood."

Edd blushes as an inappropriate image flits through his head which he entirely blamed Marie for. "I'm glad you like it."

Kevin ate seconds, then thirds, before sitting back and rubbed his slightly bulging belly. "That rivaled my mother's cooking. I knew you could make snacks and stuff but this was on another level."

"Well thank you for your kind words" Edd smiles and starts cleaning up dinner. "You can take the cake home if you're full" he suggested. "I, however, think you have earned a well-deserved break from non-stop studying so if you want to go home or go hang out with friends, I understand."

"Well, I currently am hanging out. Unless you want me to go home? I can if you want, after my cake" he smirks, taking a big bite.

Edd blushes and blinks "O-oh, n-no you don't have to go. I just thought that you would want to go do something fun" he says quietly. Up until this point, Kevin had only ever come over to study and eat on occasion but they had never really hung out as friends.

"Figure this would be a nice change?" Kevin shrugged.

"Well, what would you like to do then?" Edd asks, trying not to show how excited he really was.

"Wanna go for a walk? I need to work off some of this spaghetti" Kevin chuckled.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. What if someone from school sees us? I don't want you suffering because you were seen with me" Edd sighs shaking his head.

"Ya know, people at school have seen us together and no one has said anything to me. You haven't turned up beaten again... ever since Matt and his friends got suspended, things have calmed down. But if you are really worried about it we can stay here."

Edd bites his lip but smiles "A-alright, you do keep telling me to get out more afterall."

"C'mon, the only people that live around here are the kids we have grown up with. They don't care" Kevin grinned and led Edd out the front door. They walked until they reached the park and sat on the swings. It was a pleasant night and a few stars where out, along with the pale moon. "I always have loved walking at night" Kevin sighed contently, looking up at the stars.

"There is something to be said about the beauty of the moon" Edd says absent mindedly before deciding to broach a sensitive subject. "Y-you know, Marie... she-uh... she likes Nazz" he says softly.

"Really? I know Nazz is into girls so she might have a chance" Kevin said plainly.

"And you would be okay with that?" Edd asks hesitantly.

"Why does it matter to me? Nazz can date whoever she wants, I don't care" Kevin shrugged.

Edd sighs as he stares up at the stars "I-I mean... you're ok with people that like the same sex then?" he asks finally.

"Yeah, you love who you love. I'm not gonna hold anyone back."

He smiles and relaxes a bit "Yes, I suppose you are correct. One cannot help their sexual orientation, after all."

"Can you keep a secret?" Kevin asked suddenly, surprising even himself.

"Who am I going to tell Kevin? I'm an outcast and literally have two friends" Edd giggles sassily.

"I'm bisexual" Kevin blurted out and smiled, before starting to swing gently.

A deep blush spreads over Edd's face when he hears this come from the red head and for a moment he entertains the thought that maybe he stood a chance. He shakes his head free of the thought "I-I suppose there is something you should know about me since you trusted me with your secret" he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I am gay, Kevin."

Kevin was mildly shocked but he understood. "Really? Fully gay?"

"Yes, while I can appreciate the beauty and the curvature of the female form I find I've always preferred the masculinity and hardness of a... w-well a male"h e murmurs, his face practically on fire. He was suddenly thankful for the dim light that helped to hide it.

"Huh, interesting. Well, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine" Kevin looped his arm around Edd's swing chain, getting him to move with his swings.

Edd agrees biting his bottom lip and blushing from the gesture but he refuses to let himself think anything of it other than a playful friendly gesture. "Of course I will, Kevin. You've done so much for me, I couldn't imagine hurting you like that."

"Stop being so shy and scared... relax a bit!"

"Sorry old habits die hard..." he murmurs trying to relax.

"Things have been okay with you recently?" Kevin asks reluctantly.

"Better than okay, in my opinion. Things have been looking up since you and Marie entered my life" Edd smiles. It was true, things had stopped bothering him so much and the ginger and bluenette were teaching him how to enjoy life again.

"Well, I never thought that I would team up with a Kanker but I can make it work for certain people" Kevin grinned sweetly.

His blush had just started going down but the second the ginger smiled at him like that it flares back up "Th-thank you."

Rustling in the trees beside the playground causes Kevin to stand blocking Edd. "Who's there?" he called sharply into the dark.

Giggles echoed out before Marie hops out. "What's up, Big Red? Hey, Edd!" she giggles at her pun.

Edd sighs in relief and waves "Salutations, Marie. What are you up to?" he asks.

"Meetin' a friend over by the creek. What are YOU two doing?" she leered.

"Same as you, I'd guess" Kevin answers quickly.

"Oh, so you and Big Red are a thing now?" Marie asks Edd who blushes profusely.

"M-Marie!" he scolds as the pun set in and he realized what she was saying. "You better go on, Nazz will get here before you!"

She cackles "Yea yea... later Edd, Big Red" she winks before running off laughing.

Edd just groans "W-we should go... It's getting late."

"Why is she calling me 'Big Red'? And why are you blushing so much?"

"U-uh, because you're muscular and your hair is red?" he says nervously. "We should really be getting back." On their way back, Kevin's hand and arms kept brushing against Edd's and they were walking real close. Edd blushes but again squashes all the what ifs that dared reared themselves in his head. When they get to the raven's house, he walks in and places his shoes neatly by the door before he walks into the kitchen to begin wrapping up the ginger's cake.

"You busy tomorrow night after school?" Kevin leaned against the counter with his hip.

"As always when you ask me, I am free" Edd chuckles softly before handing him the cake, ignoring how close the ginger was to him.

"Well, I have a game after school. I'm playing and Nazz is cheering... why don't you and Marie come watch? You guys can sit together?"

"I- I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, Matt and his friends are back and they will be playing. What if they see me in the stands?" he asks nervously.

"Matt and his crew are suspended from going to any games for the rest of the year and have been kicked off the team. They're lucky they are not expelled. It's up to you but I'm pretty sure Marie would love to go see Nazz. I might even be able to pull some info from her."

Edd bites his lip thinking about it. "A-alright then, I'll go if it might help Marie and I'd be lying if I said I didn't look forward to cheering you on" he says softly smiling.

"The more the merrier! Who knows, you could be my good luck charm!" Kevin chuckled. He took the cake from Edd's hands and went to go home. "Meet me by the light pole in the morning and I'll walk ya to school, if you want. Thanks for the food, it was delicious."

Edd smiles and follows him to the door "That sounds wonderful, I would like that" he smiles brightly.

"I'll see ya, Double D" Kevin reached up and tipped his chin gently before giving him a sad look and heading home. 'I just don't have the guts right now...'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Trigger Warning… some unintended/intended self-harm but it's just on instance and then it's all better again.

Edd's heart was beating a million miles an hour or so it seemed. He rushed in and calls Marie, not knowing what else to do and only really having her there for support. He had a hard time making his shaking hands work the different menus but eventually located Marie's name and hit the call button.

"You are so lucky that I am not still with Nazz..." Marie's voice seemed to soothe over him and calm him just a fraction.

"Marie, tell me I'm an idiot and I'm imagining things" he says slowly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, on the way home Kevin kept brushing his hand and arm against mine and just before he went home he tilted my head up like... oh god, I don't know like…" he bites his lip too afraid to say it out loud.

"Whoa! Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! You mean to tell me Mr. All-American Boy almost kissed you?!"

"I-I don't know Marie!" Edd exclaims confused. "He wants to walk to school tomorrow and he asked me to come cheer for him at the football game tomorrow night."

"You hate football, you loathe physical sports…" Marie smirks "Unless Big Red is playing and he's gonna get all hot and sweaty."

Edd groans "Y-yes, he will be playing but I should go and support my friend, should I not?"

"Ahh, thus your ulterior motive is revealed. Well if the football team is playing, that means the cheerleaders will be cheering. I love showing my school pride."

"Oh please, you'll do anything to see Nazz shake her back end" Edd giggles, feeling better now that Marie was going and he wouldn't be alone.

Marie feigns hurt "You're rude! I'll have you know I am also looking at her breasts that bounce so nicely, thank you!"

"Oh good, I wanted nightmares tonight" he teases. Nazz was one of the prettiest, if not the prettiest, girl in their school. Edd would be lying if he said that he didn't ever fantasize about Nazz when he was younger and not so sure of his own sexuality but those times were long past and replaced with images of a certain redhead. Like when he would mow the lawn or go for a run on a hot summer's day…

"Yeah, you want me. I know you do but sorry sweetheart! You missed your chance, I prefer innies more than outties" Marie's voice cut through his reverie.

Edd groans "Goodnight Marie, I am hanging up now. You are so inappropriate..." he says before hanging up and getting ready for bed. The next morning, he is up and rushing out the door to meet the ginger, his heart was beating quickly in his chest and he was sure he was starting to sweat a bit.

Kevin was leaning against the light pole at the end of the cul-de-sac, texting Nazz about what almost happened the night before. 'What am I supposed to do? He won't believe me even if I do tell him!' Kevin angrily texted his friend.

'Then show him stupid!' Nazz messages back giggling with Marie.

Edd walks up and smiles brightly "Salutations Kevin!"

Kevin shoves his phone in his pocket before grinning at the raven. He liked this new and brighter Edd. "Why are you always so chipper in the morning?"

This stops Edd in his tracks as he thinks about it. "Well, I suppose I'm excited that I get to walk to school with a friend and at the prospect of learning new things" he says thoughtfully before he begins walking again.

"I don't think I will ever be as excited about learning as you but I do like getting good grades. My parents were happy" Kevin and Edd walked the rest of the way to school in peace, happily chatting about this and that.

Edd has a wonderful day. They both do things just seem to go right for both of them that day after school Edd is in his locker. "I am telling you Marie, things just seem to finally be looking up for me."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Anyone would be happy to have any of Big Red's attention but you seem to have most of it nowadays."

Edd blushes "M-Marie please, he doesn't see me in that light. As much as I would love to entertain such thoughts, it would only hurt me in the end" he says sadly shaking his head.

"You don't know that for sure. He invited you to his game and he almost kissed you last night!" Marie nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh please, I'm going as a friend to support another friend and that... whatever it was… could have just been a fluke or something" he shrugged.

"You're so hard on yourself. I chased you for how long? Take it from me, your adorable!"

Edd rolls his eyes and ignores her "Regardless, I don't think so Marie."

"I do! Trust me, okay?" Marie looped his arm around his and pulled him towards the football stands. They sat near the end of the row, where they could make a quick exit if they had to.

He sighs softly and watches the game trying and failing to keep up with it. "I don't understand, so the point is to fight over a ball?" he asks.

"You're actually paying attention to the game? Just watch Red's ass in those pants while I watch Nazz in that skirt" Marie smirked.

"Marie that is highly inappropriate!" Edd yelps.

"You're gonna sit there and lie to my face and tell me that you weren't watching his ass?"

"No, I was not watching… that... part of his anatomy!" Edd says blushing hotly "And quit calling him Big Red!"

"Why? I like that nick name! I think it's clever!" Marie smirks.

"I think you are a very perverse person" he deadpans.

"You like it, otherwise we wouldn't be friends" she laughs and tosses some popcorn in her mouth. Edd sighs "I am pointedly ignoring you now" he chuckled, returning to watching the game.

"Edd, ball just got thrown down the field" Marie snickered when she saw Edd staring at the players on the bench and not the players on the field.

"Huh?" he asks, snapping out of it "O-oh! Go team!" he cheers quietly, blushing and turning to the game again.

"Mhmm, you have no idea what just happened, Eddward Vincent! You're cute when you're smitten with someone!"

"Marie please be quiet" he groans. Marie just snickered but cheered loudly when their school won the game. Kevin looked up at the crowd and caught a flash of blue hair and zoned in on Marie and then Edd. His heart rate sped up a bit and a bigger smile broke across his face as he waved. Edd waved back blushing and giving him a big thumbs up, not noticing the two people approaching him from behind.

"You and Shovel Chin are close. Glad to know we're so easily replaced" Eddy's harsh voice sounded behind him.

"Shut up and shove off, Shithead!" Marie snapped, standing and trying to get Edd to come with her to meet up with Kevin and Nazz.

"I-it's not like that Eddy" Edd says quietly looking down at the ground, suddenly feeling very small and like a child being scolded by their parent.

"Oh really? You seem to be awfully happy to be around him and not give a fuck about me or Ed" Eddy quipped. "Did you really replace us, Double D?" Ed asked sadly.

"N-no Ed, I didn't-I would never..." Edd says quietly, stumbling over his words.

"Eddy, shut the fuck up! You ditched him! You have no fucking right to come up and start shit like this!" Marie growls.

"I don't need a whore to tell me what I have a right to do or don't, thanks" Eddy dismisses Marie with a flick of his wrist.

"Eddy you can't call her that!" Edd says defensively. "Especially when she has a point!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Eddward! You don't know who you're messing with!"

And just like that, something in Edd snaps. "NO!" he yells, poking Eddy in the chest and making him back up. "YOU stopped talking to ME" he growls, backing him down the bleachers. "You don't get to sit there and give me HELL" he spits the word out like it physically pained him, which it probably did he never cursed. "…About my new friends. So you c-can…"

Eddy's eyes narrow "I can what, Sockhead?" he asks as a dare.

"YOU CAN FUCK OFF!" Edd yells before stomping off.

"Double D, do you want me to bad word off too?" Ed asks looking like a puppy making the Raven stop and look at him his features softening. He places a hand on his once friend's shoulder "No, Ed, my door is always open for you. Just not him" he says gently, glaring at Eddy with daggers before grabbing Marie and stomping off.

Marie silently followed behind him in a bit of shock. Edd never cursed! "Are you okay, D?"

"Yes... no... I don't know, I'm going home" he sighs softly walking away, wanting to be alone to process everything and suffer in his own self-exile.

"Edd, what about Kevin? You don't think he would be looking for you?"

"I-I can't do it right now, Marie, I need to be alone" he called back, tears stinging his eyes as he runs off.

Marie sighed sadly as she watched her friend leave. She was heartbroken for him. He was confused at what to do and she couldn't help him. She had always been an outcast, having only been able to rely on her sisters until they started going their separate ways. "Marie! Hey!" Nazz called out behind her.

"Hey Nazz, Hey Red."

"You and these nicknames..." Kevin groaned. "Where's Edd?" he asked when he didn't see the genius anywhere.

"He uh, he went home" she says sighing "Eddy started shit and Edd, you'd be fucking proud, he cussed Eddy out but then..." she makes a poofing motion with her hands.

"I always miss the good stuff!" Kevin scoffed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nazz asked worriedly. "Maybe we should go check on him?"

"I don't know, he was pretty tore up and he couldn't even talk to me" Marie says sadly.

"Well, we were gonna chill at my place with Rolf and Johnny. Video games and such... Nazz is inviting you, Marie. I'll stop by and see if Edd wants to come by" Kevin quickly offered before Marie could.

"All right, Red, I'm trusting you. Just don't push him, ok?" Marie sighs warily, letting Nazz pull her along.

"I won't, don't worry. I'll see you guys at my place later!" Kevin called out behind him after tossing Nazz his house keys. He knocked on Edd's front door and texted him at the same time. 'Open up!'

Edd curls up further, his grip on the razor tightening. He was thankful that Kevin couldn't see him like this, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't cut yet but his hand was bleeding from clutching the razor as tightly as he was and his cheeks were stained with tears.

Kevin stepped back and saw the open window. He called up to get Edd's attention but still got no response. He was starting to get a bad feeling in his gut, so he raced around to the back and fished the spare key out from under the fake rock. Kevin peeked in "Edd?" he called out. The poor Raven couldn't hear past his tears, he wasn't even aware that Kevin was in his house as he pressed the blade to his wrist.

Kevin quietly made his way up the stairs constantly calling out Edd's name. Pushing the bedroom door open, his heart dropped seeing Edd in that prone position. "Whoa! Hey! Stop it!" Kevin raced over, grabbed the blade and tossed it across the room before inspecting Edd's wrist... the unblemished wrist. "Thank God..." Kevin looked to him "what are you doing?"

"I fucked up, Kevin" Edd cries quietly. "Eddy will never be my friend again, I'm just a fuck up!"

"You don't need Eddy as your friend to feel worthwhile. What happened? You've been so happy this past few weeks." Still holding his wrist, Kevin sat on the bed and wrapped his free arm around Edd's shoulders to allow him to cry on him if it was needed.

Edd sobs into his shoulder "I held out hope that we could still be friends again, I don't know" he whimpers, keeping his other hand away from Kevin since the palm was still bleeding a bit.

"I don't know how to help you feel that you don't need him but you are so much better off without him. He did nothing for you, he contributed nothing to building you, nor did he help you when you fell. He is not worth your pain and he certainly ain't worth your tears."

This seems to calm him down a bit "I know and I shouldn't care but I do. I grew up with him, he was my friend for so long" he says quietly.

"Your friends change as you get older. You out grow them and get other friends, some friends you keep forever but not all of them. Your best friends change sometimes too, but they teach us things and leave room for others to take their place. Eddy left and I came in. That's an upgrade if I ever saw one" he chuckled.

Edd can't help but to giggle at this and shake his head. "You're right, I don't need him. I have you and Marie now" he says drying his tears.

"Exactly! Speaking of me and Marie, her and Nazz are over at my place to celebrate the win. Wanna come?"

Edd shakes his head "I need to treat my hand and I look like a wreck, I don't want to ruin the party for everyone else."

"Your hand...? Did you?" Kevin took his hand gently, looking the shallow cut before leading him to the bathroom.

"Not intentionally I didn't realize I was holding it so tightly" Edd tried to explain.

"Alright, well clean it up and I'll wrap it." Kevin wrapped Edd's hand carefully but snugly, making sure he could still use the hand for whatever he wanted. He set the first aid kit in the sink and cornered Edd at the front, getting close to his face with a look of determination and caring. "What will make you feel better?"

Edd looks at him blushing at the close proximity "I-I..." he trails off as his eyes wander down to the gingers lips. He hesitates but then leans forward and kisses Kevin on the lips, only to pull back a second later. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I-"

Kevin cuts off his rambling with his own kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pressing their bodies together. Edd lets out a startled moan and freezes before hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. He hasn't been expecting this but it was very, very welcome.

Kevin pushes Edd to sit on the edge of the sink, moaning when he felt Edd's legs bracket his hips. He sucked Edd's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down softly.

Edd moans in pleasure but after a moment pulls back. "K-Kevin, we need to s-stop" he says blushing hotly and covering his erection with his shirt.

Kevin rested his forehead against Edd's shoulder with a deep chuckle. "Okay, but I'm having the same problem you are."

Edd's blush deepens "O-oh, I'm sorry." Kevin smirks, grasping Edd's injured hand and bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. He put it on his chest and slid it slowly down to his abs, letting go and allowing Edd to feel what he wanted. He blushes and almost touches him but chickens out.

"You've already seen me naked, I don't mind" Kevin whispered in his ear, kissing the side of his neck and placing a gentle nip on the junction.

The poor Raven's face was on fire. "K-Kevin, I-I don't…" he trails off, pulling back and looking at him revealing the sadness and questions in his eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry. No means no" Kevin stood up and backed away slowly. "Come over with me, I promise to not touch you unless you instigate it first. Marie will be there anyway, along with Nazz, Rolf, and Johnny. It'll be fun!"

"I-it's not that, Kevin" Edd says softly fidgeting with his hands "I just... I'm scared" he confesses quietly.

"Of me?"

He blushes "N-no, not exactly. I've never done anything like this before, that was my first kiss."

"Was it enjoyable?" Kevin asked as he moved a bit closer.

"Yes, very much so. I'm just scared of getting hurt" Edd continued to look down and not look Kevin in the eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't wanna hurt anyone, but especially not you" Kevin replied, his hands never leaving Edd.

Edd tears up again and he looks up. "Why me especially? What makes me so special?"

"I don't know, you've attracted me. I enjoy spending time with you and being around you."

Edd nods in understanding a smile breaking across his face. "Then kiss me" he sasses.

Kevin smirks before leaning forward and kissing the genius softly. He moaned when he felt Edd respond more vigorously back. His hands rested on thin hips and ran up Edd's sides. Edd moans softly and lets his hands roam up the ginger's strong chest and then tangle his fingers in his hair. Once again, Kevin presses their bodies together, enjoying when Edd wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist. His fingers traced the bottom of Edd's red shirt before slipping under and ghosting over his smooth, alabaster skin.

Feeling the heat of the Kevin's hand on his skin made the raven shiver in pleasure. He had never felt anything like this but his mind was getting foggy and all common sense seemed to leave his body as he lets Kevin deepen the kiss.

Kevin broke their kiss and left a trail of hickeys down Edd's jaw and neck. His hands worked their way completely under Edd's shirt and ran up his back. Just as Edd was about to give in completely, Edd's phone goes off… it was Marie.

"Edd! Is Kevin there?! You guys comin'?" she asked.

"C'mon babe... come spend some time with me" Kevin whispered in his ear with a kiss.

"Yes, Marie, he is here and we are on our way" he says trying to sound normal through the blush the broke out across his face.

"Yay! Yo! They're comin'!" the call disconnected. Kevin smirked and started kissing Edd's smooth neck again.

The Raven moans softly. "K-Kevin, we need t-to go. It's right ~ah!~" he tries to get his sentence out but when Kevin bit his neck, he kind of just forgot what he was trying to say.

"I know, I just wanted to kiss you some more" Kevin pulled back and looked into Edd's eyes. "Ready?" waiting for a small nod before he set Edd on his feet on the floor. Edd found his legs were a little wobbly but he manages to walk and just as his blush goes down, Kevin grabs his hand and the blush flared up again.


End file.
